


Well done science boy

by milkytheholy1



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: 2012 Donnie x GNReaderDonnie finishes a project he's been working on for a while and reader happens to get the reward.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Well done science boy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Had this idea in my head for a few days so thought I'd post it, I wanted to make it a shorter story than what I normally do but I got too lost in it and it ended up being just as long, oops. Hope you enjoy!

He tinkered away at the machine in front of him, his fingers reaching around his desk for the small screws; every time his digit would find the little piece of metal, the screw would roll away. Donnie groaned as he watched a bolt drop to the floor and roll under his desk, to the unknown darkness surrounding his feet. 

With each gentle manoeuvre of his fingers tightening the screws into place, a hard grip on the screwdriver in his hand, he allowed his thoughts to wander. For example, he thought he heard his brothers out in the common area playing video games and laughing, he thought he could smell the cheese pizza they had ordered. But he  _ knew _ he could hear your gentle laughter, sailing through the air like the cold breeze on a wintery morning. 

He allowed himself to indulge with the fantasies of you being a couple, the dates he'd take you on and the things he would create for you. A breathy sigh left Donatello's lips, his eyes focusing back onto the machine sat in front of him. Pushing his feet on the floor, he waltzed around the room on his wheelie chair; effortlessly gliding around his lab. Grabbing some parts from all over the place, he once again settled in front of his desk. 

Prodding the computer to his right, a calming playlist echoed around the lair. This was  _ his _ time, how he  _ choose _ to relax. His tongue was poking out through his lips, concentrating far too much on wielding two metal pieces together. Mind too set to work on his latest project, Donatello failed to notice the large metal doors slide open and your small frame wandering in.

Standing beside his desk, you watched in awe as the genius in front of you worked effortlessly. Leaning back against the desk, the cold metal sending a chill up your spine, you greeted the turtle "Hey D, whatcha workin' on?" He only gave you a small hum in return, still tinkering away. Staring intently at the object consuming Donnie's time, you wondered what went through his mind; how on earth did he even think of these things?

Taking note of the calming music softly playing in the lab, you allowed your mind to wander. Closing your eyes, your hands gripping the table so you didn't fall over, you envisioned nights out with Donatello. What kind of dates you'd enjoy, if he was the big spoon or the little spoon, etc. Your crush on Donnie happened around the Krang Invasion, with you all sheltering at April's farmhouse you got to see a new side to Donatello.

Sure it seemed Raph had taken up the mantle of leader while Leo was out, but you soon started to notice the way Donnie stepped up, taking lead whenever Raph failed or couldn't handle it, tirelessly working day and night for ways to defeat the Krang and heal their wounded brother. You were in awe of Donnie, some nights you'd have to drag him away from the barn and bring him closer to the woods, although he had some reluctance due to...certain events, just so he could have a moment to breathe and not feel the world on his shoulders. 

Sitting there beside him, it made your brain dazed. Your eyes would soak up the view of him, his face cast in the moonlight, eyes sparkling but they always held a hint of sadness. It wouldn't be a nightly thing you did together, every few days you take him away from the others just so he could be himself without all the doom and gloom. The day Leo woke up, Donnie had taken you to that so-called spot in the woods. You remember it so well, the way his body shook as tears streamed down his cheeks. You remember bringing his head close to your chest and hugging him like your life depended on it.

You weren't a moron, you saw the way Donnie would look at you after you got back from the farmhouse and the world was once again normal, or normal enough. The fleeting glances, the constant need to have some form of touch with you, to have you laugh at his jokes and be by his side when they fought. You weren't a moron, just scared. 

Donnie finally attached the last cable to his invention, the small LED lights on it blinking back up at him. He marvelled as everything began to work according to his predictions. Finally, months of hard work had paid off and not exploded in his face; something that tended to happen often. So overcome with joy, he jumped from his seated position the chair skidding to a stop when it hit the wall. 

"I DID IT! WOOOOH I FINALLY DID IT!" he cheered, his arms held high in the air. Turning to you, he saw you looking at him with a big grin, matching his own, although your face held a sense of confusion to it. His brain had been overworked for so long that his thoughts had seemingly become irrational. Grabbing your cheeks with his hands, he pulled your lips towards his, crushing you against his plastron. Your body leaned away from the table, eyes wide and staring at the purple bandana. 

Unable to comprehend what was happening, you stilled, frozen to the touch. Donatello pulled back with a smile on his face, although taking in your shaken form his grin submerged and was replaced with a frown. He began to stutter, taking timid steps away from you "I-I'm s-so so-sorry (Y/N), I-I don't know w-what c-came over m-me." Your legs surged forward, placing your hand on top of his plastron, you pulled him harshly to you sealing your lips together again. 

This time Donnie was frozen, his eyes eventually closing shut as a dreamy moan reverberated into your mouth. Pulling back, you watched as the scientist had a dopey smile on his face, his eyes fluttering open to look at you "Well done science boy." you mused. Turning your back to him, you waltzed out of the door, making sure you emphasised the sway of your hips. Hearing something bang, you turned your head to see Donnie laying flat out on his shell sighing romantically. Laughing to yourself, you shut the lab doors and replayed that moment in your head for the rest of the day.


End file.
